


Drive

by icecreamlism



Category: Miles 22
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gags, M/M, Violent Sex, enemy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamlism/pseuds/icecreamlism
Summary: Jimmy never forgives Li for what he did even if he gave him fucking best violent sex





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> this supposed to be more rough but im suck sorry

Ever considered about having sex with enemy?

This is bad. This is wrong. _Terribly wrong_.

"Ah! Gahhh AH!" Jimmy grunts, that's for ' _Fuck You_ ' , he doesn't have many words to say by the spider gag that keeping his mouth open wide. His both hands are in handcuffs, tied up behind his back.

James Silva's entire body is being fucked by Li Noor. Yes, the same Li Noor that is a three-faces spy and did kill all his team, is fucking him right now. Hard, violent, abusive. There're a lot of blood cover both of them from fighting each other with bare hands. But somehow it ends this way and the physically killing part never come. Just fighting, fucking and then left.

"Hmm? You want harder? Where?" The asian spy chuckles, one hand grips Jame's arm so tight that he hurts, and he likes it. "Here?" He thrusts in against Jame's prostate.

"Ah!" James grunts. "Uh- ah! ahhh!"

"I guess it's right," Li licks his lips before spanks James' tight ass couple times, makes him shudder, "Oh I know you like that, thanks."

"AH!" _**Fuck!**_ James hates Li. No way that he would possibly have a good feelings to him ever since he was a key that killed Alice, Dug, Sam, and his overwatch team.

But all of these fights, with each other, make both of them hard for no reasons. And James can't resist that he's too intense.

James was prescribed; liking of aggressive. Every Li's hard fucks, slaps, punches, thrusts, even any scratches with all this bad stuff are _hurter_ than a rubberband. Sometimes gags make him be obidient and no voice cursing raps when he's mad. Just moans and grunts everytime Li's cock hit his sweet spot, that Li remembers it perfectly.

"Ugh, I'm coming inside...!" Li smirks as he pulls James' hair roughly. The pace gone wild, hard and brutal, every wet slap sounds get echo in James' ears. He can't even shout 'NO' before they bodies jerk and Li came in his ass, no condom.

 _ **Gross**_ , James thinks while he's panting hard. He feels like he's gonna pass out from this shit. The american can see the tan-skinned hand that removing the gag on his mouth. "Fuck you." That's all he has said today.

Li chuckles with a winner smile, "Hmm. You have another day to say this. Goodbye."

Then he left. Leaving James on the messy motel bed, with the handcuffs on his back, but this isn't the first time so James knows what to do. But, right now he just wants a time to rest. In the other hand, hard sexs make him sleep better and nobody can replace Li at this situation.

"Shitty war isn't end yet, we all have fucking things to do." He mumbles before close his eyes.

Until we got fed up on this,

see ya tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Miles 22 in the cinema and wtf is this fucking movie go watch it


End file.
